


Coffee Shop Meeting

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, Java Jones, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, POV Outsider, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Izzy, Aline and Lydia meet up at a coffee shop for a catch up, turns out Lydia is a fan of Magnus Bane's designs but she doesn't know that Magnus is Alec's fiancé... yet
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 8
Kudos: 325





	Coffee Shop Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a random idea I had today and I figured I'd write it down instead of doing my homework.. I hope you like it!

Isabelle smiled down at her phone, she was sitting in Java Jones waiting for two of her colleagues from work because they were having a catch up over coffee today. But this wasn't the reason she was smiling, the reason was the text from Alec that simply said 'He said yes!!". Izzy knew that her brother had planed on proposing last night and she was so glad that Magnus had said yes, not that she thought he wouldn't. In fact she was surprised that it has taken the two this long to get engaged.

After typing out a reply that consisted of an abundance of exclamation marks and congratulations, Izzy glanced up to see Aline and Lydia coming through the door of the shop.

"Hey guys!" Izzy called out, waving her friends over towards her table

"Hey," said Aline, as she dropped into a seat

"What's got you looking so ecstatic?" Lydia asked, taking note of the smile on Izzy's face

"Well, Alec just got engaged!" Izzy told them, her smile widening

"Didn't think he'd have the balls to do it," Aline remarked, smirking

"Shut up Aline, we all know he's your favourite cousin," Izzy rolled her eyes

"That's awesome! Tell him I said congratulations," Lydia smiled

The conversation gradually shifted away from Alec's proposal and into other matters, after a while Lydia seemed to notice something.

"Iz, is that dress by Bane?" Lydia asked, pointing to the slim fitting red dress Izzy was wearing. The dress was in fact one of Magnus's designs, and it had a brief stint on the runway before Magnus gave it to Isabelle, who he had originally designed it for.

"Hm? Oh, yeah it is, do you like it?" Izzy gestured to her dress

"I love it! But how did you afford it, his stuff is so expensive!" Lydia exclaimed, she was right, Bane was a high end designer fashion brand. To be honest, Bane was in the same league as Chanel and Louis Vuitton.

"It was an early birthday gift from Alec's fiancé," Izzy replied

"Well, he certainly has good taste!"

Aline laughed, knowing full well that Alec's fiancé was the very designer who made the dress, "Damn right he does,"

"I have to say, I really like Bane's designs. Plus, I have to admire the fact that he built the company from scratch so fast! I mean, he's only a bit older than us and he has a fashion empire," Lydia said, though people wouldn't often think it, she was quite interested in fashion and had a lot of respect for designers, Magnus Bane in particular.

"It's pretty impressive, I guess. What is he, twenty-seven?" Aline asked, not as interested in the conversation as Lydia, but enjoying the fact that she knew what the blonde did not.

"Twenty-six," Izzy corrected, "He's a year older than Alec,"

"Details," Aline waved her hand dismissively

The bell above the door to Java Jones rang and a tall man with tanned skin and black hair walked in, he was wearing a black T-shirt with the words 'Blink if you want me' emblazoned on the front with sequins, as well as tight rainbow leather pants and black boots with a small heel, not that he needed the extra height. His black hair was spiked up and had a few streaks of navy blue that matched the lipstick he was wearing. However, his fingers were devoid of their usual rings, making the silver band on his left ring finger all the more obvious.

"Wait, is that-" Lydia began to ask, clearly surprised by the sight of the designer they had just been discussing. However, she was cut off by Isabelle who had gotten up as soon as she saw him.

"Magnus!" Izzy called out

"What are you doing Iz?!" Lydia whispered, trying to stop her friend from interrupting the designer's morning. But Lydia was surprised when Magnus looked up, not in annoyance, but in recognition.

"Isabelle!" Magnus exclaimed, his face breaking into a smile as he walked over "How are you?"

"No, no, no, we're not talking about me! Congratulations Magnus!" Izzy enveloped him in a hug

"Thanks!"

"Can I see the ring?" Izzy asked and Magnus obliged, holding up his left hand for her to inspect

"He gave you the family ring. Alright, even I've gotta admit that's cute," Aline said, looking over Izzy's shoulder

"Give me all the details!" Izzy's excitement was obvious as she clapped her hands together

"Well, he took me to dinner and then we went for a walk down the beach. We got to this cave and I was looking at the water, but then I turned around and he was down on one knee and asked me to marry him!" Magnus's face glowed with happiness as he recounted the night before

"Awww, who knew my big bro was capable of doing something romantic,"

"Come on Isabelle, we all know that Alec is a sap when it comes to Magnus," Aline shook her head

"That he is," Magnus agreed

"You're just as bad Bane," Aline waved her finger in Magnus's direction

"I suppose so," Magnus shrugged, "Now if you don't mind, I do need to get my coffee and go to work,"

"You're working today? I thought you and Alec would be busy doing... other things," Izzy said with a teasing wink

"As much as I would love to, the new collection is coming out next week and apparently they can't spare me today," Magnus rolled his eyes

"That sucks. Well, I'll let you get going, soon to be brother-in-law," Izzy told him

"Yeah," Magnus smiled as he walked away

After Izzy and Aline sat down, Lydia voiced the question that had been on her mind for the past few minutes "What the hell just happened?"

"Magnus is Alec's fiancé," Aline shrugged "I thought that was kinda obvious,"

"It was, it's just, why didn't you tell me that when we were talking about it before?" Lydia couldn't believe that when Izzy said her dress was a gift from her brother's fiancé, she meant that it was straight from the designer himself

"You never asked,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you have any feedback I would love to hear it! Comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
